yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Devack
Kenji Nomura}} | english = Scottie Ray}} }} Demak is one of the Dark Signers. He wears the black robes of the Dark Signers accented with gold stripes. He has great hatred towards the Signers. His dark mark is the monkey. He frees Greiger from his prison transport, offering him the chance to fulfill his desire for vengeance. He is also responsible for the Minus Curse that infects the Spirit World with the help of his subordinate, the Demonic Monkey King Zeman. Demak is the only Dark Signer with no background or explanation as to how he died and became one of them, though it was known to be an unwilling transformation. Biography When the powers of the Dark Signers, Misty Tredwell and Carly Carmine manifest simultaneous their Earthbound Immortals' lines are etched out around the Arcadia Movement building. A Security wagon transporting Greiger is within the lines. After "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" is Summoned, Demak appears and frees Greiger from their custody, breaking Greiger's handcuffs with "Axe of Despair". Demak invites Greiger to join the Dark Signers if he wants to get his revenge on Yliaster for destroying his village, which Greiger apparently accepts. Demak made a stop to pick up the newly awakened Carly and Misty after their marks disappeared from the city and sky, then proceeded to head back to Satellite. He finally shows himself to his rivals, the Signers, after Rudger's Shadow Duel against Yusei concludes. The battle between them and their rivals as their final battle is about to commence. Before their departure he shows Luna that he possesses her Five Dragon card, and so in order to get it back she must fight him. Later on, as each one of the Signers is set on defeating their respective opponent, they split up to each of the 4 safety switches of the Old Momentum. As Luna and Leo are taken by Trudge to where Demak is, she has instead gone into the Duel Monsters Spirit World in order to free Ancient Fairy Dragon from her imprisonment with the the help of her servant, Regulus. However, when Leo finds the safety switch, Demak approaches him while the Monkey Geoglyph materializes. Leo then bravely challenges him, stating that if he defeats the Dark Signer then Luna won't have to duel. Despite Demak's warning that Leo won't be able to save himself and his sister, as he is not a Signer, the duel is still set on. Demak is quickly able to inflict damage to his opponent at the start, but Leo counterattacks with Power Tool Dragon, his ace card. Demak then summons the Dark Synchro Monster, Demonic Monkey King Zeman. Eventually, Leo is able to destroy his Dark Synchro Monster, utilizing his Power Tool Dragon. However Demak summons his true ace card, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. He attacks directly, but Leo prevents himself from being defeated. Then, Luna arrives, takes Leo's Duel Disc and the twins duel together. However, Demak Summons Ancient Fairy Dragon, and later sacrifices her to prevent Cusillu's destruction. This ultimately backfires for him, as Luna not only uses Leo´s Respect Synchron to summon Ancient Fairy back, but also activates her Dragons´ special ability to destroy Closer Forest thus negating all of Cusillu´s effects rendering it useless. Then Luna assaults it with Power Tool Dragon in order to weaken the Monkey God, in order to destroy it with Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack. At the end, Demak loses. Regretting his defeat, Demak turns into dust while asking Rudger for forgiveness for failing the Dark Signers. Meanwhile, Rudger replaces Demak with Greiger by turning him into a Dark Signer. When Rex Goodwin is defeated in the final battle, and the King of the Underworld is destroyed, Demak is restored to life, along with the other Dark Signers except for Rudger and Goodwin himself. Like his former comrades he is expected to have no memory of being a Dark Signer. At this point, it's unsure where Demak is now. Deck Demak plays an Ape-themed Beast Deck, in which his Ape monsters can gain an additional Type, and when played with the field spell "Closer Forest", makes them even stronger, particularly the Dark-Synchro monster "Demonic Monkey King Zeman" and his Earthbound Immortal, Cusillu. He also had control of Luna's "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card, as well as total control over the seal holding her Dragon's Spirit. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's antagonists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters